


Fun in the Sun

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Food Kink, IceCream, M/M, Wow, boku no pico p much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki becomes a baby sitter for Sei and Aoba even though they're 14. Can a 17 year old really handle the job? </p><p>Mizuki takes Sei to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haga-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haga-san).



The sun was shining brightly into Mizuki's eyes as he relaxed under a shady umbrella, humming all the while as he leaned against the towel placed down on top of the sand. The air was warm and the rays of sunshine felt good against his legs that were sticking out from the shade. The ocean tides were low and the seagulls were wailing as usual. All seemed to be going pretty well; Sei was having fun all by himself in the water and loving the sun. It was his first time at the beach after all. He was currently 'baby sitting' for the Seragaki's. Sei kept pestering him to go to the beach and complained that Aoba was the one who got all the fun. Sei had always been a sickly child and never got to do much while his younger brother got to do almost everything. That included getting into trouble too. The reason why he was even baby sitting was because Aoba had to have a parent teacher conference at school since he was misbehaving.

Yeah... Everything was going great so far.

Just kidding.

Honestly, he was torturing himself.

Mizuki swallowed hard as he stared at the smaller who was in the water. This wasn't fair at all. Sei was having the time of his life splashing around in the water and playing with the waves. But then, there was poor chaperone Mizuki. He was sitting there with a dumb expression on his face. Was he really.... Was he thinking perverted thoughts about a thirteen year old wearing a pair of pink swimming trunks? Was he really thinking about how visible the lining of his member was through the trunks? Was he really, truly thinking about how cute Sei would look if he was completely naked?

Honestly, this was fucked up.

Sei had absolutely no idea how cute he was being. Mizuki wasn't even that close to the ocean yet he could still see the other’s features perfectly fine. He could see how pale Sei's skin was, how beautiful he looked with the tips of his hair drenched in water, the bright smile on his face and the cute way his trunks clung to his waist. Ah- Wait. Sei was coming out of the water and coming his way. That couldn't be good. Well- Not good for Mizuki. His seventeen year old hormones were acting up enough as it was already. He didn't need any more temptations!

Oh shit he was getting really close.

Closing his eyes in fear of himself, he was forced to open them with a couple of gentle taps on his shoulder.

Cracking a single eye open with fear, he looked at Sei eye to eye. Sei was leaning over him from above as he sat there on his knees. Small droplets of water were rolling down his skin and some from his hair. The single trickling water trickled from the tips of Sei's hair, down his slender neck, onto his collar bone, and then down his chest- and then a few drops went over his adorable pink buds. The way he was sitting wasn't helping Mizuki’s hormone induced thoughts either. He had one hand pressing against the towel to support his weight while his other lazily slumped to the side. His head was tilted  in an angle, almost as if he was curious about something and gave him an even more innocent appearance. The younger smelled like salt water and sun screen- which wasn't sexy at all but... It didn't really matter since it was Sei.

Mizuki was hypnotized by his beauty.

A thirteen year old. Thirteen. Four years younger, a minor, a little kid, a precious brother to someone else, a family friend's child, a middle schooler- ! Come on.... Mizuki , you're better than this! I need to get a grip. He's just a little kid. He's not even a teenager yet. He's just- He's just a tween. Or... whatever. He's just a child. Come on. Get a grip!

Sei poked against his shoulder once more to get his attention and snapped Mizuki out of his trance.

"What is it princes- Sei." Shit. "What is it, Sei?" Mizuki cleared his throat and hoped that the other didn't notice his slip up.

"Princess?" Sei giggled to himself and shrugged it off. He gazed downwards at Mizuki with his shining black orbs and a small smile on his lips. "Mmm... I was just wondering if we could get some ice cream? I'm kind of hungry right now, onii-chan."

"Ice cream? Sure. I could go for some myself. You stay here and dry off, okay? I'll go get some." Mizuki began to stand up after Sei shifted away from him.

"Okay! Wait-" Sei reached out and latched onto Mizuki's arm without any warning. He pressed it against his wet chest and grinned once more. "Can I have vanilla?"

Mizuki almost lost it.

"Y-yeah! Sure! Vanilla. Anything for you pri- Sei. Anything for you, Sei!" He nervously laughed and tried to ignore the fact that his arm was being rubbed up against small, wet and flawlessly pale skin.

"Thank you so much, onii-chan!" Sei smiled even wider and let go of his arm. "This has been the best day of my life so far. Thank you, Mizuki!" He beamed.

That smile was so brilliant that Mizuki swore he needed sunglasses. Too bad he misplaced them. He really needed them right now. That smile... It made his heart race.Hell- It'd put any star to shame compared to it.

"N-No problem, Sei. I love looking after you, you know. Aha-" He laughed awkwardly and walked off to buy the icecream.

Looking around, he noticed that the beach was strangely empty. Usually it was packed or a little busy at the most. Looks like no one was there... Weird. Maybe there was something else going on. Not that he was complaining or anything. No one could notice how he was walking strangely to avoid a boner from possibly popping up. If he could have his way, then they would be all alone inside of his room with the lights off and Sei completely naked and- What was he even thinking!?

"Er- Vanilla. Right."

Vanilla... That sort of... It looks like- Maybe I should fuck up on purpose and get strawberry or chocolate. But wait... Sei was really looking forward to this. Should I?  I should... But that could get dangerous, couldn't it?

After a few minutes, he found himself at the icecream cart. He looked at the seller and blinked slowly. What was he going to get again?

"Oh yeah- Uh... I'll have two vanilla." He finally mumbled out. He took out his wallet and plucked out the amount of money needed.

"Alright, here you go." The seller held out the two sticks and smiled at Mizuki warmly. "Are these for you and your girlfriend? She must be pretty lucky." The woman chuckled and watched as Mizuki's face turned a deep red.

"N-no! I don't have a girlfriend... No way. I'm just- Really really hungry. Okay well- Uh... Keep the change!" He turned away completely embarrassed with both of the ice cream sticks in hand. He walked away quickly to get back to Sei as soon as possible.

What type of person asks if I have a girlfriend?! I'm just- I'm nothing much and all.. Er- I'm just a loser, honestly...

It only took a hop, skip, and jump to get back to Sei due to his embarrassment. He felt like he was going to burst at any moment.

"I got the icecream you wanted, Sei. Here."

He shakily held out his hand for Sei to take the icecream.

The black haired male turned around from drying off his hair and smiled happily when he got his icecream. He took hold of the stick and started to lick at the frozen treat, savoring the sweet taste.

Mizuki sat back down on their towel and sucked on his own treat. Though, his eyes never once left Sei's pink lips devouring the creamy white icecream.

That small pink tongue lapped up the melting parts and painfully slowly licked up near the tip. He suckled on the side lovingly as he hummed with contentedness. The icecream dribbled down the stick and began to melt onto his hand as time passed. It didn't stop Sei though. He simply traded the stick with his other hand and began to lick against his fingers instead. At first, he simply eyed the sticky white liquid dripping down his finger tips before sucummbing to his desire. One, two, three fingers dipped into Sei's small mouth and left with a small 'popping' sound after he visibly cleaned them off with his tongue. Then, Sei ended up sucking on his icecream again. He gave a small kiss to the base, traveled up to the tip again, swirled his tongue around it and then-   

"Ah."

"Hn-?"

Brought out of his daze, he noticed that the tip of the princess' icecream had fallen off from the heat and trickled down his chest.

Mizuki twitched. To be more specific- It wasn't anything near Mizuki's face that twitched either.

Using one of his slender fingers, Sei poked at the splotch and licked it off swiftly with his tongue. After a few more licks of his icecream, he felt the pair of eyes looking at him a bit more contently. Turning back to look at Mizuki, he gasped.

"Onii-chan... Your icecream is melting."

"H-huh? Oh... It is. Uh..."

The redhead looked down at his hand and then at Sei almost helplessly. He tried to lick away some of the melting sweetness off of his hand, but it didn't seem to work as well as Sei's did.

The little one finished his up and looked at Mizuki, who appeared to be struggling to keep up with the dripping cream due to the brutal heat. He held out his hand and  felt a hint of amusement tug on his petite face.

"Do you need some help, onii-chan?"

"Looks like I do, don't I?"

"Ehe- Can I have your hand?"

"Sure..."

Mizuki swapped hands with the icecream and gave his messy one to the shorter child.

That's when he thought he was going to die.

Sei took both of his small hands to wrap around Mizuki's wrist and brought his fingers up to his lips. He brought one of Mizuki's fingers close to his mouth. His small tongue slowly licked up parts of the dripping icecream off of the tip of his finger then dragged it down the trail to the wrist. The tanned wrist was thicker than the top of his fingers of course, so Sei had to grip it with both hands. After a few more tantalizing licks to the appendages, the little boy finally released his hold on the older male.

"Maybe we should just use a napkin or something... Sorry, I didn't get it all." The doll sat back and scratched at the under his chin awkwardly after setting Mizuki's hand down. Shifting to his previous position, he glanced downwards and tilted his head to the other side. "Onii-chan... What's... Um- That?"

"Huh?" Mizuki was still spacing out from the previous show. It wasn't everyday he got to be sucked on by a beautiful little boy. He was really enjoying it too.

Really enjoying it.

Wait.

"What's this?"

"W-wait... Don't look it's embarrassing-!"

"Onii-chan, I think I can handle it! Just tell me what you have in your pocket. Okay?"

"It's uh- Not in my pocket um- Wait-"

Mizuki tried to scoot away from Sei, but instead he was trapped. Sei was quicker than him and managed to sit on his legs. To his horror, Sei was sitting on his extended legs and had a hand growing closer and closer to his... 'Problem.'

"Sei- That's really not a good idea, okay? I promise- Please don't do that!"

"Come on! It'll be fine. Did you get another icecream or something? You hold onto yours so it won't melt, okay, onii-chan?"

The elder's life flashed before his eyes as he was getting closer and closer to becoming too close with Sei. How could he explain what happened to Sei's parents? Hell- They might chop him up into little pieces and eat him! This was god awful and terrifying. If he was wearing his boots like normal- then he'd surely be shaking in them.  

Oh my god- He's going to touch me- I want this but I know I shouldn't! This is illegal and I could go to jail and- Shit... Shit! What do I do? I can't tell the princess 'no' either... He'll hate me forever. Oh but if I do try and stop him and he's okay with it- I might end up accidentally dropping this stupid icecream on him. I can't win either way- But this can't be the answer. Shit... someone help me!

Sei was extremely persistent about getting his way. He wrapped his hand around Mizuki's 'issue' and squeezed it gently.

"Nn-"

"Onii-chan, what is this?"

Well... Just a little shouldn't hurt. Right? It's just... Tutoring him? That isn't bad... Teachers teaching aren't bad. So, this isn't bad either!

The seventeen year old swallowed hard and gathered his pride to finally speak again. As he was thinking, he did end up sighing softly as Sei curiously continued to rub and squeeze the mysterious thing in Mizuki's 'pocket.'

"S-Sei... Have you uh, gone through puberty yet?" Mizuki looked at the still decently shaped icecream stick in his hand and then down at Sei with hungry eyes.

"Pu...berty... Puberty. Um- No... But I think- Uhm... We learned about it in school but I don't think I've started...?" The younger stared upwards at Mizuki with his innocent doe-like eyes that glinted with excitement. "But I do know that when you do that- You can have babies!"

"Y-Yep that's... Hm- Right. Sort of- Well... Uh- Do you... want me to maybe..." Mizuki muttered under his breath while he gently placed a hand onto Sei's shoulder. "Do you wanna try to... You know..."

What if he says no? I look like a huge idiot right now. I'm asking a thirteen year old boy who barely even knows what puberty is to- What am I even asking for? Anything probably. Hell- I'd be fine if I was just able to touch him a little more like this. It feels... Pretty good actually- What am I thinking? I need help. I need serious help. God.

Sei jerked his hand away and stared at Mizuki with even wider eyes. His face flushed into a small shade of pink. He looked down at his hands that were now close to his chest. His beautiful yet damp hair fell over his face and it appeared to be that he was thinking hard over the situation.

Heartbroken by the thought, Mizuki bit down on the inside of his cheek.

"Ah- I'm sorry Sei. That's really weird to say. Just forget I said anything, okay? I didn't mean to upset you or anything..." His voice was soft and apologetic as he looked back at his icecream that continued to melt into his hand.

"S-so... You want... Me to have your..."

"Sei, it's really okay. I'm not thinking clearly... I'm really sorry."

"Babies...?"

"What?"

Silence filled the small space under their umbrella. The only sounds were the usual waves hitting against the shore and the birds in the air. At the moment, it seemed to be that the world stopped just for them. They gazed into each other's eyes. Mizuki looked for some sign of joking or something from Sei, but instead he only found pure confidence.

"Y-You're asking me to have your babies... Right? I've always wanted to have them... I mean- You're um..."

"You wanted to have my ba- children...?"

"Yes! I really want to have your babies, onii-chan!"

This time, Sei grabbed onto Mizuki's shoulders and had an embarrassed expression on his face. His lips were firmed together and his brows were knit. His cheeks were filled with a deep crimson hue and he was almost trembling.

"I've always wanted to marry you, onii-chan."

With that, Mizuki lost his self control.

"I'll give you my children then. Okay, Sei? That's what you really want, right? But for right now, you shouldn't tell anyone about this... Okay? I could get into a lot of trouble. You know...?" He whispered into his ear.

"I understand... Onii-chan, that tickles." The young boy giggled in response.

"Can you lay down on your back, Sei? You have to trust me a lot if you want my children still. Okay? We can get married when we're old enough too."

Absolutely beaming with joy and excitement, Sei perked up.

"Do you promise? Will you really marry me? Promise me right now!"

"I promise. I'll marry you and we'll have lots of children when we grow up. Together." Mizuki smiled against the side of Sei's cheek and he could feel it warm up a bit.

"T-then... Please kiss the bride!" Sei squeaked with his own grin starting to form.

Mizuki clenched onto the sticky stick of icecream with one hand, and brought another hand up against Sei's cheek to press their lips together. They kissed softly with a lack of lust since Sei was clumsy. Just as Sei was about to pull away, Mizuki continued. Like he wanted Sei to do before, he guided him down onto the large towel and kissed him the entire way down. He moved his lips a bit smoother as Sei attempted to copy him. This was probably....

Pulling away since Sei really needed to breathe by then, Mizuki inhaled softly.

"Was that your first kiss, Sei?"

"N-No.... Aoba kisses me all the time... J-Just not like that." He panted while shivering softly.

You're seriously telling me that his brother kisses him?! I didn't have any siblings but hell... I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to do that. Then again, Aoba is sort of a bad kid sometimes. Maybe he's just trying to upset Sei. Whatever, I'll just have to ask him later.

"Well... Anyway." Mizuki cleared his throat and let his mind wander a bit. "You have to trust me a whole lot here, okay?"

"I trust you... Onii-chan." Sei grinned with a far away look in his eyes.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea or not…” Mizuki mumbled to himself as he contemplated over his actions and what he was doing.

“N-No! I’m serious, onii-chan… I really want this. I want to have this for real. Okay?”

“Um… Okay. I’m sorry Sei. You can’t tell anyone about this though. We could get into huge trouble. Will you promise me that this will be our little secret?”

“I promise!”

“Okay s-so…”

Awkwardly, the atmosphere became quiet. They sat there and allowed each other to touch and explore into unknown territories.

Mizuki slid his hand down Sei’s smooth chest and lowered his hands to the cute pink swim trunks he was wearing. His fingers snapped against the elastic and caused Sei to jump a bit with surprise. Finally, they were pulled downwards and off of his body. They were tugged off of his slender legs and placed off to the side.

“Wow….”

He was speechless. He always knew that Sei was probably completely flawless and perfect, but this was ridiculous. His body was pale and reminded him of porcelain. There wasn’t any sort of bruise, cuts, marks, birthmarks, or even freckles. He was flawless. He was the definition of beauty. From his light pink buds that were slightly perked from the cold air, all the way down to his cute toes. He was perfect. Oh and of course, he couldn’t get his eyes off of the adorable little-

“M-Mizuki… Onii-chan… This is sort of embarrassing when you look at me like this for too long. Is… Is there something wrong?” Sei shyly squeaked out while moving his hands to cover himself. “This is really embarrassing…” His face was burning up at this point.

“No, not at all. I was just… Stunned. You’re really.. Really pretty. I want to just eat you up.”

Once more, Mizuki kissed Sei hard. He licked against his lips and kissed him all around. His tongue flickered out and nudged at the other’s bottom lip to beg for entrance. After a bit more licking, Sei gasped out and opened his mouth to allow the other to have complete control. Instantly when given the opportunity, he placed his tongue into his mouth and began to kiss him even deeper. Their tongues tangled and danced together with anything but grace. It was sloppy and messy.

Even though it was chaotic, Sei was floating on cloud nine. He had never experienced such an amazing feeling before in his life. Honestly, it was a bit disgusting at first, but then he got used to it. It reminded him of a small puppy licking the inside of his mouth, but then with the lack of air and adrenaline rushing through his veins, it felt better.

The redhead’s hand lethargically dragged up and down Sei’s milky thighs and finally cupped over the part where it counted the most. His fingertips tapped and nudged at the younger’s small hands that were trying to hide his shame. When they were removed, he began to stroke his soft member.

“M-Mizuki… That’s-!” Sei attempted to say but was cut off by another kiss.

“You have to trust me, remember? I promise not to hurt you, Princess.” Mizuki cooed against his bruised lips before pecking him again. “It’s cute.”

“Uhn-!”

The hand that was teasingly rubbing across the base and parts of the cutely rounded orbs started to reach higher and higher. Then, he found the courage to hesitantly peel back Sei’s foreskin to reveal the pink tip. His thumb rolled back and forth against the swollen tip and couldn’t help but smile a little when it hardened in his hand. Within a few more minutes of slight teasing, the cute member was hard.

“Look how hard it is now, Sei. Do you feel good?”

“Nn- Onii-chan… Please- This is so embarrassing! It feels weird too…” Sei sobbed rather pathetically with tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh princess. You’ll feel really good soon too. I can sh-”

The icecream began to melt down Mizuki’s hand.

“The icecream…”

“I forgot about it… Don’t worry Sei. We can still have it.”

Sei perked up from his moment of embarrassment and batted his eye lashes.

“But… It’s yours, Onii-chan.”

“Mm… But, I think I’ll let you have it. You just have to trust me a lot. Okay?”

“I trust you!”

“Can you spread your legs?”

“...Um…”

Sei reluctantly pried his legs open and shivered when his lower parts were chilled by the slight breeze from the sea air.

“You’ll feel really good. I promise.”

“F-feel?”

Mizuki pressed the cold tip of the icecream against his member and dragged it from the base to the cute head.

“Nn-! It’s so cold… Onii-chan…” Sei shivered and raised his hips to the touch anyways.

“Do you like it, Sei? You still trust me,right?”

“Y-Yes… It feels sort of ticklish but… I like it.” Sei mewled softly.

“You’re so beautiful, princess. You’re doing so good…” Mizuki hummed against Sei’s chest as he continued his ministrations.

Sei moaned softly and rolled his hips into Mizuki’s hand. There was a strange fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was one that he never felt before and also with the strange sensation ‘down there’ made him confused. He had no idea why Mizuki wanted to touch him there, and he had no idea why it felt good. Sure he learned where children came from in school, but he never would have thought that two boys would be able to do it too. Just the thought of it had his head spinning with so many questions. Then again, why didn’t he object to it? He actually wanted it. Love must be weird…

The elder’s lips planted small kisses against the princess’ neck and collarbone. Meanwhile, his hand jerked against the smaller boy’s member and also pressed the cold delicacy up and down. The icecream began to melt against his heated skin and drip down his milky thighs. Gradually, he moved the frozen treat against the doll’s puckered hole.

“W-wait! Onii-chan… It’s d-dirty down there…” The shorter covered his face with shame.

“You’re going to put the icecream down there…? I thought you said I could have it.”

“You can, Sei. I’ll give it to you right now. Just trust me.”

“O-Okay…”

Cautiously, Mizuki pressed the cold tip a little harder against the entrance until it gradually went inside. The heat from around was already starting to make the icecream melt a little faster than it already was.

Instantly, Sei froze.

“Onii-chan-! It feels really weird… I don’t like it!” He covered his eyes and shivered from the chilled and sticky sensation below.

“You’re doing so well. It’ll feel better soon. You have to trust me, Sei.” Again, Mizuki leaned down and kissed against his supple neck. His tongue flickered down his chest and he ended up pressing a little more into him.

At the same time, he kissed down his chest and then around his waist. He suckled on his hips and created a few light bruises, finding pleasure in being the one who was marking up Sei’s once perfect skin.

"You must be feeling it Sei.. your body is making the icecream melt so fast."

Sei was melting at the touch. He groaned a little louder as the frozen delight was pressed deeper into him. Then with the small sucking, he felt as if he was going to lose his mind. The heat in his lower parts was growing warmer and warmer.

“M-Mizu…”

“It’ll feel better soon. I promise.”

The redhead pressed half it inside little by little. When it was a little more than half way, he pulled it out slightly then pressed it back inside with force.

The doll arched his back and he cried out with surprise. His head leaned back against the towel and he clenched his fists. His toes curled too. It was from the pain and something else he felt from the icecream being shoved back inside.

“A-ah...It feels so weird, Onii-chan-!”

“It’s melting so quickly… Do you really want it?”

“Y-Yeah… I want it- Please..”

The icecream was thrust deeper and deeper into his puckered hole. In and out, each time Mizuki pressed it further inside, both the icecream and Sei were melting.

Sei mewled rather pathetically as his back arched into the sweet touches. He rolled his hips back onto him and bit down on his bottom lip to try and keep the sounds in. After a few more thrusts, the icecream finally melted.

Mizuki carefully removed the stick and observed it.

“Ah… It’s all gone.” He murmured to himself. “Well then, S-...”

He was quiet as he looked at Sei. Sei’s body was still damp from the salty water but now also dripping with tiny beads of sweat. His hair clung to his reddened face and half lidded eyes. His fingers were digging into the towel and his small chest was rising unevenly. His legs were parted ajar with the icecream still leaking out of his entrance. It trickled down his thighs and dirtied the towel below.

“Nn… M-Mizuki… I still….”

“H-huh?”

The princess stretched out his legs and hesitantly snaked his hands downwards. He was gazing longingly at him. His fingertips shook while he pressed his pointer fingers into himself and opened up his hole for a better visual. When he pried himself open once more, the creamy liquid poured out.

“I-I still want your… B-babies…”

“S-sei! Of course, I’ll… Gosh... You're so cute..." 

Mizuki grabbed onto the trembling little boy and shifted to move in between his legs. He leaned down to kiss the smaller lovingly. His kisses were slow since he could barely do two things at once without messing up. He knew that he probably needed a distraction before he actually entered into him.  He peeled down his own swim trunks and palmed his leaking need slowly. 

"It'll hurt a little, Sei... Are you sure?" He warned as he lined the tip of his head up to the tiny hole. 

Sei nodded his head and reached upwards to Mizuki to try and wrap his arms around his neck. 

"P-please! I want it..." 

"Here it goes then..." 

_This is Sei's last moment of being pure... I'm going to take it away from him. Oh my god I'm doing it. I'm really doing it. I'm going to have sex with this... this angel! I'm-_

Finally, he pushed in. 

As soon as the tip of the head was in, Sei was already squirming around and formed tears in his eyes. He had never felt a pain quite like it before, but it was similar to being ripped open. He tightened his grip around Mizuki's neck and squeezed his eyes shut. His toes were curling and his knuckles were turning white from how hard he was holding on. Even his insides were squeezing. 

"I-it hurts... Onii-chan-!" He mumbled through his breath. 

The elder kissed against his skin softly and whispered sweet nothings against his skin. 

"I'm sorry, Princess. Do you want me to stop? You're really... really cute. Oh god, princess- You feel so good inside... It feels really good. You're so perfect." 

"Nn...." 

A little more was pushed in when he finally loosened up. It took a while for Mizuki to even fill him in half way since he didn't want to hurt him. He waited until the walls were accepting and stopped trying to push him out. Stop. Wait. Whisper. Go in a bit deeper. The process had to be repeated over and over again until half of his length was inside. 

Sei pried one of his tear stained eyes open and smiled wryly. 

"I-It's in... Onii-chan..." 

"Y-yeah... It feels good... Can I move, Sei? I'll be gentle... I promise." 

"Mm!" 

With short, quick thrusts, Mizuki began to move. He could feel every little curve from inside even though he was barely inside yet. The heat felt wonderful wrapped around his dick. It squeezed him too tightly, but it felt amazing. It was almost as if he was being milked by the doll. Of course, he made sure that Sei was feeling it too. 

Every once in a while, Sei would gasp out or moan softly with the thrusts. His stomach was burning with passion and he spread his legs a bit more. His mouth was agape and mewling pathetic sounds. The rhythm was starting to get to him too. The painfully slow thrusts, the terrible aching of his neglected member and the heat of their bodies- He needed so much more. 

"M-Mmm-! Ah- There- M-Mizu- More- Please more!" Sei finally exclaimed. He pressed his hips back onto the other and hoped for the best. 

"Y-yes!" At last, the redhead could have his part of the pleasure. 

With force, Mizuki pressed himself even deeper within Sei. He buried himself into the hot cavern to fill him up. The once tiny opening was starting to really open up. He rocked his hips quicker as he wrapped his hands on the princess' legs. He pressed his legs open to get out of the way while he worked. He was grunting and moaning almost the same as Sei was. 

Suddenly, the younger cried out and arched his back up. 

"Ah-! Onii-nii-chan! Nn-! It feels- Weird-!" Sei struggled to say through tears. 

"Where, here?" Again, Mizuki thrust up into that spot. 

Once more, Sei squirmed and mewled with delight. 

"A-ahhh! Again!" 

"Your cute is coming out..." 

The tan boy slammed into that single sweet bundle of nerves over and over again. Each time, Sei would cry out his name and squeeze around him a bit more. By this point, they were both sweating and becoming sticky from both the icecream and sunscreen. The beach suddenly sounded quiet and the only thing they saw was each other. When their eyes were open, they looked at each other with nothing but lust and love. 

Over and over, that sweetness came out of Sei each time he was touched in the right places. Feeling overwhelmed, Mizuki wrapped his hand around the small member and began to pump him. He rubbed over the pink tip lovingly with his thumb and moved at a similar pace as his thrusts. 

"W-wait! Onii-chan- If you do that the-!" 

"It's fine. Let's do it together, Sei..." 

"Ah-!" 

Sei was holding back the best he could now. Each thrust was shaking his body and his entire being. He could feel it from his core! Or...something. He loved feeling Mizuki so deeply inside of him that it hurt. The intense anticipation of releasing was growing near. His stomach was in knots and he thought he might die. He really needed to let it out. The more he held it in the more it hurt. He really really-

"Onii-chan!" He screamed and released pearly white ribbons onto himself in small splurts. Each flow of hot, sticky semen stained his stomach and some of Mizuki's hand. 

"S-Sei..." Mizuki groaned loudly as he continued to move a few more times while the inner walls spasmed around him. Within a few more movements, he too spilled his own seed inside of Sei. Then, he tried to pull ou-

"W-wait... onii-chan... I-" Sei wrapped his legs around Mizuki's waist. 

"W-what's wrong princess?" Mizuki planted small kisses around his neck. 

"I...Still want more... It's not full enough..." 

"S-Sei!" 

"A-Ah!" 

Mizuki was supposed to take Sei home in an hour. 

He was late. 

 

 

 


End file.
